I Promise
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: Artemis is dying, so Wally reveals his true feelings for her. Warning: semi-depressing.


**A/N **Yeah, I've been on a WallArt craze lately, so here's yet another WallArt fic! (Sadly, I still have more ideas, and more written stories...) What can I say? They're perfect for each other. It is a bit depressing at first, but I promise, it gets happier, so don't let that turn you off.

**Disclaimer** The reason I don't own Young Justice is because I'd probably get bored and kill someone off, or do something like this. I think some fans would frown upon a burning building collapsing on top of their favorite characters...

~Aiva

* * *

"Artemis!" The shout tore out of his throat, raw and full of emotion. The redhead raced towards his fallen comrade, kneeling down beside her scarily still form. "Wally?" The archer's voice was weak, rasping out of her throat painfully. She blinked as she struggled to focus on the freckled face above her. Wally nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Artemis, stay with me, okay? You'll be fine, we just gotta-"

Artemis cut him off. "Wally, get yourself out," she said quickly, the words harsh and hitting the speedster like blows from a hammer. He shook his head stubbornly. "Not without you," he argued. The building was collapsing, fire and debris raining down on them, but Wally didn't care. His focus was on Artemis, the light fading from her grey eyes, the blood pooling on the ground beneath her. Her hand was pressed tightly against a small bullet hole just below her ribcage. The archer's breaths came in painful gasps, and blood loss was beginning to take its toll.

"Wally." Artemis's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Wally shook his head again, taking her other hand in a gentle grasp. Seeing Artemis here, dying as the world around them was destroyed, brought vivid memories back into Wally's mind.

* * *

_The training simulation. The dreaded weapon turning to face Artemis. A determined look was in her grey eyes, golden hair streaming behind her as she ran. Wally, even in this situation, couldn't help but notice how beautiful, how strong, she was. Then the weapon fired. Artemis was outlined in deadly light, her skeleton visible for only a brief moment before she was gone. There were so many things Wally had wanted to say to her. Now he would never get the chance._

* * *

"Artemis, I'm not leaving you. You aren't going to die on me, okay? Not again!" Wally practically shouted. He took a deep breath, ignoring the heavy smoke that blanketed the room. "Don't die on me yet, Arty. I know I'm an idiot. I know I'm a moron. I know we argue. But…I love you, okay? I didn't get the chance to say that before, so you better listen close now. I love the way your face lights up when you smile. I love the way your eyes sparkle. I love your hair. I even love it when you scowl, or when you threaten to shoot me. I love every bit of you, Artemis Crock, so don't you dare give up on me now !"

Wally stared at her with pleading green eyes. "Don't make me go through that again…" he added in a quieter voice. Artemis managed a small smile directed at the speedster. "I love you too, Baywatch," she rasped, a small cough following the response as she inhaled even more smoke. Her smile quickly disappeared as the ceiling above them let out an ominous groan. "That's why you need to get out. I'm not going to make it; deal with it, okay? Just get out!" The last words were practically a shout, fueled by her desperate hope that Wally would make it, that he would live. "For me," she added, her fingers tightening around Wally's.

But it was too late. Smoke clogged the air around them, the building destroyed as the fir continued to rage. The ceiling let out a final groan before it collapsed on top of the archer and speedster.

* * *

The steady beeping of a nearby heart monitor woke Wally up. He opened his eyes, squinting from the lights overhead. He was semi-aware of a burning pain coursing through his body; it probably would be worse, but the redhead was fairly certain he was drugged up on pain medication. He struggled to sit up, managing to do it despite the pain and the effects of the drugs.

The door opened, and Robin walked in. Wally could clearly see the exhaustion and worry on the younger boy's face. He brightened some upon seeing Wally. "Rob, how long was I out?" Wally demanded quickly, dread coursing through him. "Where's Artemis?"

"You've been out for about a week. Everyone's been worried about you. Artemis is alive, but…" Robin's voice trailed off as he stared at his friend helplessly, not sure how to tell him. Wally immediately tried to stand, but Robin easily pushed him back down. "Easy, KF," he said.

"Robin." Wally stared at his friend, determination and something else clear in his steady green gaze. The Boy Wonder hesitated, then nodded, helping the speedster up. Unsteady but determined, Wally made his way to Artemis, leaning on Robin as he walked. The redhead moved into her room, but soon froze as he saw her. Tan skin abnormally pale, Artemis was still on the bed, monitors beeping around her.

"She made it out of surgery alright and she's stable, but she still hasn't woken up," Robin explained, expression grim and voice worried. It was bad enough it had taken Wally this long to wake up, but Artemis had been injured far worse than he had, and it was possible she might never wake up. Wally was pale as he turned to his friend. "Will she be all right?" he demanded urgently. Robin placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I don't know."

* * *

It was a few days later, and Artemis still hadn't improved. Wally was spending every second he could with her, trying to get her to wake up. The redhead was currently sitting in a chair that had been placed beside her bed, staring at the archer as if he could wake her up by sheer willpower. Finally, he closed his eyes, allowing his head to drop. "C'mon, Artemis," he pleaded. "Get up. Call me an idiot. Punch my arm. Threaten to shove an arrow down my throat if I don't stop bugging you."

A weak punch landed on his arm. He raised his head, opening his eyes to see Artemis, awake and seemingly alert. "Idiot," she croaked, voice hoarse. "Stop bugging me or I'll shove an arrow down your throat." Wally's face lit up, a wide smile suddenly appearing. He grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly but gently, excitement obvious. "Artemis!" he exclaimed, staring at her as if to assure himself that she was alright. "You're not dead!"

"No, you're not dead either, Baywatch," Artemis responded, seeming a bit annoyed by his hyper excitement. He was practically vibrating. Wally ignored her slight irritation, grinning like he had won the lottery. "How long was I out?" Artemis asked suddenly.

"About a week and a half," Wally responded. "We've all been worried about you."

"_A week and a half!" _Artemis repeated loudly, struggling to sit up. Still weaker than Wally, he held her back easily. Finally, she relaxed, staring at Wally. "How are we even alive?" she asked quietly. The blonde archer could clearly remember the roof collapsing on top of them. "M'gann," Wally explained. "She came in time to save us from the worst of it with telekinesis. The fire nearly killed her, but she's okay too." Artemis nodded, then frowned.

"You should've left," she said.

"I wasn't going to leave you. I already saw you die once!" Wally responded with surprising force. He looked down at his hands. "I almost had to watch you die a second time, too," he added quietly, the thought obviously bothering him. Artemis placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"I'm still here, Baywatch," Artemis said softly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Wally asked, staring at her with those green eyes that made Artemis's heart pound and her knees go weak. The archer smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I promise," she agreed.

* * *

**A/N **See? WallArt craze. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. If you did (or if you didn't; I really don't care, lol) feel free to click below and review!


End file.
